Pokémon Rijon Adventures Walkthrough
Seashore City The adventure starts in Player’s house in Seashore City. After a short conversation with Player’s Dad, you can leave the City by heading South to reach Gravel Town. On the way there, in Gravel Canyon, you will meet you anxious Rival Terry and later on encounter angry Professor Jen. who will take you to her Lab. There, you will be given an opportunity to choose your Starter out of three Pokémon available: Bulbasaur, Squirtle ''and ''Charmander. With your new Pokémon in hand you can leave the Lab, but right outside the building Terry will catch up with you and he will ask you to battle him. Despite giving you an option of refusing, the battle will take place no matter of the choice. Next, you’ll have to visit the Post Office, where you’ll be asked to deliver package – Dad’s Parcel – to your Dad. Make your way up to Seashore city again and talk to Dad. He will give you Running Shoes, as well as Devon Scope to deliver to Prof. Jen. Go back to Gravel Town’s Lab and talk with the woman and she will give you a PokéDex '''as well as some Poké Balls. While being in Gravel Town, don’t forget to visit Berry shop to receive '''Town Map. Your next stop is Merson Cave. The travel shouldn’t be troublesome as the road is pretty straightforward, additionally there is a PokéCenter on the way in case your Pokémon need to have their health recovered. The second part of Merson Cave is overrun with Team Rocket Grunts. As you follow the patch you will be forced to go down the ladder as one of the rockets blocks the way. Down there you will find two fossils: Helix Fossil and Dome Fossil. You can pick only one because as soon as you put it in your bag a grunt will run down, challenge you to battle and claim the other fossil before running away. With Team rocket gone you can move on, though it would be a good idea to go back and heal your Pokémon as there’s quite a trip ahead. On the other side of Merson Cave there’s a short Route filled with trainers waiting for you under the name of Merson Pass. Merson City Arriving to Merson City leaves you with a few possibilities. You can: go south to South Rijon Gate when you’ll receive Old Rod from a fisherman, you can go to Backpacker’s Motel and battle the guests in their rooms, you can go North to Mt. Boulder Range or you can go straight to the Gym to get your first Badge, however be aware that as soon as you walk up to the Gym’s doors, you will be meeting with your Rival Terry. Don’t worry though, he will heal your Pokémon before the battle. I would personally advise you to explore the area before challenging the Gym, as you can collect quite a number of money and items. In front of the Motel you will meet Brendan who will challenge you and will reward you with Scope Lens when you defeat him, and be sure to talk with the President of the Pokémon Fan Club to be given TM43 (Secret Power). When you’ll have enough of exploring, walk up to the Gym and defeat Terry. If the Player picked Charmander: If the Player picked Squirtle: If the Player picked Bulbasaur: With your rival gone you can finally enter the Gym, battle the one Trainer who’s splashing in the water, or avoid being challenged and go straight to challenge Karpman. When the Marine Badge is resting safely in your pocket you can finally continue the journey by going to Mt. Boulder Range. If you tried to pass this area before, you surely know that there’s a girl who won’t let you pass to Dock Underpass, not now, as you have the Badge, it would be good to talk to her since she’ll gladly give you a Water Stone. also remember to visit the big building on this route and climb all the way up, because there’s a rare Pokémon waiting for you there: Eevee. Dock Underpass will take you to the area North of Seashore City, but at this point the gateway is still closed, thus the only possible patch is going North to Hayward City. Hayward City Hayward City has nothing to offer in terms of getting new Badges. However there’s a Department Store as well as a Lab where you’ll be able to bring your Fossil to life. When you’ll try to go North to Nugget Pass you will meet again with Terry, though this time he won’t be as nice to heal your Pokémon. If the Player picked Charmander: If the Player picked Squirtle: If the Player picked Bulbasaur: On the bridge you’ll have to battle your way through to get a Nugget and after that you should hear E ast to Origal Maze. While being in this rainy domain be sure to pick up HM01 (Cut), which is just laying around. Later on you’ll meet with May who will give you National Expansion to your PokéDex. Affter that only Cycling Foothill is separating you from Owsauri City. Owsauri City --